


Obsession

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, TW!!!, Toxic Relationships, Unsymp!Remy, mentions of disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Remus is obsessed with his boyfriend. His boyfriend isn't.Day 5-obsessed
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy Im alive!! Sorry for stopping lol, school just became a nuisance

_ Obsession _

Remus had a lot of trauma issues. Anxiety, depression, BPD, ptsd, trust issues, and one of his favourite, autophobia. Or, the extreme fear of being alone. Because of this fear, combined his BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder), Remus had many problems with obsessing over those who even said a nice word to him. It was worse for his boyfriend, Remy. Remy was a sassy, impatient person who would roll his eyes at anyone. And he  _ never  _ took no for an answer. 

“Make dinner, Remus.”

“I’m kind of busy, Rem-.”

“Remus. Make. Dinner.”

“Of course! What do you want?”

“Ew why are you here? This is my  _ class _ .”

“Well, I thought I could wait for you so we could-.”

“I’m going to a party. Just go home.”

“Oh...alright.”

“Why are you hugging me?!”

“Because I’m tiiiirrreeed and you’re waaaa- _ AH-OW!” _

“Don’t  _ fucking  _ touch me right now. I’m in a bad mood.”

“What are you-?”

“Go away.”

“Where are you-?”

“Go away.”

“Weren’t you supposed to-?”

“ _ Go away.” _

He knew that this was an unhealthy relationship, but no matter what, he couldn’t pull himself away from Remy. He was  _ obsessed  _ with his boyfriend, and he loved him to the ends of the earth and back. And plus, his boyfriend loved him too. He said so.

“You’re so beautiful, but you could stand to lose a couple pounds.” Remy muttered while brushing his hands up and down Remus’s body. “But I’m only saying that because I love you.”

“You’re so protective, but you have to leave me alone.” Remy whispered while Remus was falling asleep. “But I’m only saying that because I love you.”

“You’re so creative, but I don't like the way you draw.” Remy said when Remus showed him his portfolio. “But I'm only saying that because I love you.”

Why are you hitting me!?  _ Because I love you. _

Why are you making me go on this stupid diet?  _ Because I love you. _

Why does it feel like you're going to kill me?  _ Because I love you.  _

I don't want to…

_ You don't love me. _

  
  



End file.
